User talk:The Imperial Ghost
Ghastlyop returns this Christmas in VOYAGE OF THE DAMNED... The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie will be released during Season 2 of Welcome to Bikini Bottom! The movie will all be produced as the users edit it. I don't really have a date for it to be finished or produced. But, I have not come up with a plot for it yet. If you have ideas for it or if you want to introduce characters to the series with the movie, just leave it on my talk page. Shamm2001 (talk) 02:55, January 1, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re: "Boating School" Welcome to Bikini Bottom! episode Boating School 'was' released on December 30, 2038. I did this because, sometimes I don't have enough time to work on the pages, my father is a travelling evangelist, my great-grandfather is my pastor, my mom, aunt, grand aunt, and grand uncle sing in a singing group that visits other churches, and I am currently a singer in our Senior Youth Choir, Adult Choir, and occasionally in a group called 'The Friends Five' all of these are amateur singing groups, but that gives me something on my schedule of things to do, also I research my genealogy and am still in school. These pages can be released whenever. Shamm2001 (talk) 04:24, January 1, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Are You Done With Episode 4? If so, you can post Prisoners of The Match now, as I've now completed the first 3 episodes. Go ahead and post it, and I'll maybe add a few jokes into it. Sound good? ;) --Nacho Libre (talk) 20:42, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm can you publish the first half then, and I could do the second half? I really wanna get this episode posted today. If not, that's alright... --Nacho Libre (talk) 21:32, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Something..... "Have you seen her basketballs?" I have the hoop you have the basketballs. Let's say we score some points. say BIG BASKETBALLS tho and say "I wanna SLAM DUNK HER BASKETBALLS" Wanna play basketballs with my basketballs? SpongeBob: Those are called basketballs patrick There's all the stuff you need. Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 22:31, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Chat --Nacho Libre (talk) 22:43, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Re:Episode 6 When you're done writing it, just send it to me. Put spaces inbetween the lines this time haha. --Nacho Libre (talk) 02:29, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Send me the episode when you're finished Send me episode 6 when you're finished. With spaces between lines this time. Haha. --Nacho Libre (talk) 11:36, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Question... Lebron: Right, We won the last game. Squidward: 200 - 0. Mr.Krabs: IN THE GHETTO!!! Lebron: Yes, 200 points. We need to do it harder than the last game. The championship is in a couple of months. We might never make the Pacfic Offical Basketball Asoication. Where are you getting this from? :S --Nacho Libre (talk) 22:26, January 10, 2015 (UTC) You & Luis. --All will be revealed... 2015. (talk) 22:31, January 10, 2015 (UTC) -Luis Wanna go on chat? -I am Luis, a nationalistic Filipino. (talk) 16:07, January 16, 2015 (UTC) SpongeToons 2 Would you like to sign up? Check out my latest blog! :D -I am Luis, a nationalistic Filipino. (talk) 14:21, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Greenlight! You can start with episode 2 however, we can't include Angel and other users (like Luis, Ghastlyop, or ITChap) -I am Luis, a nationalistic Filipino. (talk) 05:16, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Awww I'm really, terribly sad that you won't be able to join the series. I'm really, really, saddened by this news. :'( -I am Luis, a nationalistic Filipino. (talk) 07:03, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:Episode 12 Great! I'll post it tonight, along with the title card when Summer finishes it! --Nacho Libre (talk) 12:39, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:Something The season will have 20 normal episodes, and a special (episode 21, but longer than most episodes). The special will focus on the tournament. Hope this helps answer your question. And the scheduling? Idk, Cheerleaders will be out soon, idk when. And I have their game schedule taken care of. It'll all work out. --Nacho Libre (talk) 00:39, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat? -I am Luis, a nationalistic Filipino. (talk) 16:26, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi this is cos and I'm not used to the new comment set out so ugh when is the spongeons review coming out?. Sponge Reaper Can I write for Sponge Reaper? Here's some preferences: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Barrier_Reefs/transcript http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Gary%27s_Broken_Records http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Building_a_Home Those are samples of my work, I hope you like it.BagelBoxd (talk) 01:23, January 25, 2015 (UTC) From: Luis Wanna chat? As always? -I am Luis, a nationalistic Filipino. (talk) 13:48, January 25, 2015 (UTC) As always, Wanna chat? [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 15:41, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Shehahn TV I saw your comment on my page, Shehahn TV, it's not a sick joke, I just didn't post anything on it since only like 5 people want to put their spinoffs there so I decided to put stuff there once I get more spinoffs. Also, can I put Sponge Reaper on Shehahn TV once it gets enough spinoffs? Maybe, after it's fifth episode - DN. (I know it's you.) --Ash Kuropato is groovy. (talk) 07:21, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Shamm Entertainment Wiki Real Link Here is the real link to the Shamm Entertainment Wiki. shamm-entertainment.wikia.com Shamm2001 (talk) 20:29, February 9, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Episodes You Can Write I think you will be able to write Club SpongeBob, and The Penny-Less for Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. BagelBoxd is already going to write Thanksgiving. Shamm2001 (talk) 20:29, February 9, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Club SpongeBob You can write Club SpongeBob for Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. Bagel Boxd is writing The Penny-Less. Shamm2001 (talk) 22:39, February 15, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Episodes You Can Write You can write Club SpongeBob for Welcome to Bikini Bottom!, BagelBoxd is writing The Penny-less. Also, you can see what episodes you are currently assigned to write, here: http://shamm-entertainment.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Welcome_to_Bikini_Bottom!_episodes Note: You can change it if you can't write an episode P.S. On the Shamm Entertainment Wiki, create the page 'Ghastlyop' it isn't created because I intend for that actual person to write it. SuperFanon'D! hasn't been told yet though (I've noticed that no one has contacted him through his talk page, so I don't think he would answer). Who ya callin' pinhead?! (talk) 01:21, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Chat Chat pls. I've wrote my Random Page Review in advance, I need you to inspect it. That's all. It's minutes to midnight and I still haven't given up. My friend told me to bleed something out but I don't know what he was talking about. I then contemplated about what I've done. Every day my shadow changes. I call it "the shadow of the day", but I like the one with the scruffy hair - I usually leave out all the rest. (a.k.a. I like Linkin Park) (talk) 21:30, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:Club SpongeBo I like the transcript you have given me, but, I am unable to write the rest of the episodes due to an incoming snowstorm. Our internet provider is HughesNet, and it does not work very well when we are in a snowstorm. I recommend you to ask BagelBoxd to write the rest of the episode. Also, put it on the Shamm Entertainment Wiki. Shamm2001 (talk) 22:20, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Re:Club SpongeBob nevermind Nevermind about me not being able to write the rest of the episode. It seems that the internet is back up an running. Shamm2001 (talk) 23:19, February 20, 2015 (UTC) CC episode writing Yes you can write a episode for channel chasers :D I dont know how you do the link but its me cos XD Erm... I'm kind of pleased. --Doctor no. 9 regenerates tonight after having failed to see the speeding convoy due to his insistance to flick snot at small children. (talk) 12:16, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie Transcript On the Shamm Entertainment Wiki, BagelBoxd, you and I need to start putting together the transcript for the Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie. You can see the plot idea on the page on this wiki and the Shamm Entertainment Wiki. Here is the link to the page on the Shamm Entertainment Wiki: http://shamm-entertainment.wikia.com/wiki/The_Welcome_to_Bikini_Bottom!_Movie Re:Writing "It's A New Year!" Yeah, you can go ahead and write it. It will be released on March 27th. Just so you know, we need to start putting together the transcript for the movie on the Shamm Entertainment Wiki. Shamm2001 (talk) 17:28, March 24, 2015 (UTC) News Now that Squid Sitting has aired, you may air your Original Origins short whenever you're ready. --That's all, folks! (talk) 18:06, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey Can you quickly write a S3 Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition episode, I have a couple ideas and I don't want to dominate the season. Thanks. OH YEAH MR. KRABS (talk) 03:22, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Official warning Chat Policy rule #4: Bullying is wrong. Calling another user a "dumbass," "retard," or "moron," even in a joking matter, counts as this. If something you are saying or talking about is making a user feel uncomfortable, it's best to avoid the topic. Yes, the chat policy has been removed, but this should be common logic. How would you feel if I called you a retard when you spammed about Doctor Who? Do not do something like that again or you will be looking at a two-week ban. Ponyo Fan (talk) 00:35, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! -- SBCA~Luis (Wall • ' ') 15:06, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Reply I guess we should. It's already WAY past its air date. -- SBCA~Luis (Wall • ' ') 04:24, April 16, 2015 (UTC) SwordFighters? Since you have fallen out with me it looks like I'm not really sure what's going to happen. Are you publishing your Channel Chasers episode?. I don't mind if your busy writing other things it's just I want to be friends again. I have no idea what happened so are you publishing the episode?. I'll put it in removed idea's by users section if your not going to write it. Not a threat :/. Just asking. From User:Cosmobo Chat Wanna go on chat? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 06:32, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Warning: What the heck, dude? Care to explain The Bulldogs Training Video? You made me a freaking dick. But I will be a freaking dick if you don't stop doing this to people. You also made SuperFanon a subject of multiple offensive user-fics, before driving him off! Consider this a warning, but I am really pissed, bro. Why the hell would you do that? :/ --That's all, folks! (talk) 01:03, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Oh okay If it wasn't you who wrote those parts....okay. Sorry then. I thought you were try to bully me. I wasn't bullying you, I was only warning you with my admin authorities. But since it wasn't your fault, I am no longer upset, and you're welcome to stay aboard as long as you want. Sorry about the misunderstanding. ;) --That's all, folks! (talk) 12:49, May 30, 2015 (UTC) The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie IV: Patties Under The Sea Collab Should we work together to improve the article that I made. I need your help coming up with concepts for a new plotline? Do you accept? Chat Wanna go on chat? Red Mist's a drug? I just thought it was a really bad fanfiction. (talk) 07:55, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:My Hiatus I took a long break from the wiki after everyone got fired up about me. But, I'm back, just with a lot more of other unrelated stress, I will write in the Kelp if you need me to. Shamm2001 (talk) 03:52, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Question What is "An Ultimate Return" about? Is it about Adam/Venice? Or Edison/Philbert? I need to know, because it may conflict with future episodes I'm writing. I may have to change them. Thanks! --That's all, folks! (talk) 16:01, June 12, 2015 (UTC) 1. Well, I've always been fascinated with time travel, and I like episodes involving it. Also, your writing was it's finest. Very good episode. 2. Is "An Ultimate Return" a Tomahawks episode? Are Adam & Venice rejoining the team? Because I'm writing a Tomahawk episode and don't want to contradict. --That's all, folks! (talk) 02:28, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Test Script Tonight, the Bulldogs have a game. Although their opponent was the Sperm Whales, Pearl was cheering at the Bulldogs, but it was, of course, only for Larry. Pearl : "Whooooooo! Go Larry! Go! That's it. Break a leg!" Suddenly, Larry break his leg. SpongeBob : "Wow, are you Ok, Larry?" Larry : "Yeah. Thanks alot, Krabs!" Mr. Krabs : "Me? What did i do?" Larry : "She probably come here to see you play!" Mr. Krabs : "But she's cheering you!" Larry : "Well she's probably worried about you!" Mr. Krabs : "And don't care about you?" SpongeBob : "Hold on boys! Let's solve by asking Pearl tomorrow." All : "Ok." Tomorrow, at gym, suddenly, there is a loud crying noise and an earthquake. SpongeBob : "Earthquake!" Mr. Krabs : "Abandoned ship!" The players escape, except for Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob, who was pulled by LeBron. LeBron : "Guys, we need to stop Pearl from stalking Larry." SpongeBob : "But how?" Mr. Krabs : "Pearl! Stop crying or you'll be grounded." Pearl : (Still sobbing) "Ok" LeBron : "Why do you like Larry so much?" Pearl : "Because he's hot." SpongeBob : "So tell him." Pearl : "I tried, but he won't listen." Mr. Krabs : "Then you must accept fate." Pearl : "Accept that my idol is ignoring me?! I am going to...... Pearl morphes into a big giant. Pearl : "Goes berserk!" Pearl throws the other players to the cruise ship that LeBron rides. Zombies comes out from the inside of the ship. Scene cuts back to the gym. Pearl : "Let's see if you could accept this fate!" Pearl was about to step on LeBron, Mr. Krabs, and SpongeBob with her left foot, when suddenly, the other players passed the gym while being chased by the zombies. The zombies then stop chasing them and start to bites Pearl's right toe. Pearl swings the zombies to the sea. Pearl : "Now where was i? Oh yeah. Time for you to be destroyed!" Suddenly, Pearl became normal. SpongeBob : "What happened?" LeBron: "It seems that the zombie bites make her became normal." Mr. Krabs : "Now Pearl, don't over react anymore." Pearl : "Ok. For now on, i will be a normal fan of Larry." Do you like it? You could use it for I ♡ Bulldogs. But Bugs has it under control. Signing off. TheCreepyPastaLover (talk) I am the muslim! 05:58, July 1, 2015 (UTC) A Homecoming Experiment Title Card Alright. I don't have the best softwhere for this kind of stuff, but you asked me, and you got it. Like i said this was the best i could do, and I don't have that much experince on tite cards ether. If you dont like it, fine with me. If you want me to redo it, i will.... Alright, you get the point. Yes Yeah, that sounds really cool man. And feel free to add trivia to previous episodes if you wanted to. --That's all, folks! (talk) 19:55, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Sounds very good bro! I'll be finishing the rest of Season 2 btw. --That's all, folks! (talk) 21:35, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Time Travelers Title Cards I've become a little more pro at this, I make most of the title cards for PLWTR, and i make title cards for Spongy Questons and Spongebob Remade. Anyway, here you go :) - Coolaz :you didnt sting me... You did somethig else :( New Episodes Can I make a suggestion abot Episode 12. Kingshire! - A crossover with PLWTR. Plankton, SpongeBob, The Doctor, and Patrick go to medeavial Bikini Bottom to the time of Kingshire. They get arrestested, break out of jail, and become heros to help Princess Pearl defeat The Krabby Gang. ~ It's Squidnerd! ' '''To end the recent crisis, click here ' Do not touch my work Hi, I don't know who you are, but please do not touch The Krabbytanic again. I worked hard to make it and you had no place whatsoever to edit it. Thank you. Sawpog46 (talk) 07:26, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Air on KTV Can your TTC documentary air on my TV Channel too '~ It's Squidnerd! ' It's part of the show, so you actually already own it. Re: Time Travellers Title Cards Sorry i did this so late, i've been on vacation. (im doing this on molbie) Full House SB Can you write on my new show, Full Houde SpongeBob ([[Full House SpongeBob|'''LINK]]) Update: The Last Season mostly focuses on DJ and Michelle, so you can help me write about Pearl and Maxwell.I watched every ep so i'll take care of Herb. - Kelpy. Yeah. Any ideas on episodes for the couple?. Kingshire: The Movie Can Kinghire Be a movie? You can co-direct if you want. Update: So heres the story. SpongeBob, Plankton and The Doctor go to Kingshire, and falls on an important leader who introduced democracy to the Bikini Bottomites. With the revolutionary dead, the three go back to Bikini Bottom, to find out thay the kingdom didnt collapse and all the rest is part of a corrupt secret agency. What do you think? Why? Why cant we put SpongeBob in? -The Squidward FANATIC!!! Okay, But i'll copy via word I'm not really good at Docs, but okay. Your other ideas are great, and sorry i wasnt here for the week. Btw, can you start editing at PLWTR Wiki? Beta Testing ends on September 19. link = plwtr.wikia.com Chum Bucket Stargatem. You can make the page and post the trainscrpit. Im tired to day, so i don't really wanna edit. - Coolaz get on chat come on ghastly i'm bored if that damn jellyfish would get a job, then I'd be able to pay you. 08:20, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Transcript Here's a sample. I'll be done by Saturday Squidward: What the (heck/hell) is wrong with you! Kelpy: Hobnocking Constipated Clipperated Mitch!!! Squidward: KELPY!!!!!!!!!! Greeetttttiinnngggsss Wanna chat? -Luuuiiiisssss Chat Wanna chat? [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA']] ''♪ ♫ Squeeze Me ♪ ♫'' 15:20,9/27/2015 15:20, September 27, 2015 (UTC) No. Not really. --"Do you really think the end of the world would happen on a friday?" (talk) 15:32, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Since I know you... Dont argue with me, but I want to cancel Kingshire:The Movie altogether. It's just that I have learned from the mistakes that it was a bad idea to overwork and set an impractical release date. I am working on a new movie called Sour Note! and I would be happy if you can be a part of my crew. Don't worry, I set the release date to 2 1/2 months from now so we have plenty of time. So whatta you say, Previously On... i dont want it to happen again. when are you writing the episode. Coolaz Crossover I want a crossover for President Spongebob's Questions and Time Travellers. It can be rated PG-13 or R but it gonna be unlikely we will do a R rated crossover. So we have a deal? H E L L O, I' M J A C K H A C K E R S, A E D I T O R A C R O S S W I K I A W H O M A D E A L O T O F E D I T S 02:18, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Resignation Due to my limited knowledge of basketball, I have decided to resign my position of upcoming Basket Sponge writer for Season 3. If you'd like, I could still be a plot creator. Sorry, I would've came sooner but I was too busy jacking off to my son's sandals. (talk) 03:39, November 4, 2015 (UTC) chat get on chat fool Sorry, I would've came sooner but I was too busy jacking off to my son's sandals. (talk) 08:04, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks For Going Sponge To The Future By Editing My Project: Sponge To The Future. You Have Permission To Edit The Episode. The Kelp? When is Issue 15 coming? Are you goibg to write it before you leave? Or do you want others to take over it? Well, whatever you are going to do with it, can you tell me that on my message wall. Thx. -KelpyDaGreat Logo Template Can I make the award poster and logos if Luis didn't give it to you already... Hey,nice job with the titlecards,thank you so much. CheeseHead BrownPants (talk) 18:57, January 23, 2016 (UTC)CheeseHead BrownPantsCheeseHead BrownPants (talk) 18:57, January 23, 2016 (UTC) User blog:Arch Wizard Megumin/Apology Check out News Zone! (talk) 17:02, March 12, 2016 (UTC) IN chat Permission User blog:Squidnerd/Permission to write a TTT Movie - SpongeBob Fanon Wiki - Wikia Hello. I noticed that Desert Storm hasn't been released yet and it's been more than a week since Government Fatality came out. I think you should either finish it soon or drop it all toghether because I really don't want people to wait this long for an episode. OH YEAH MR KRABS (talk) 20:29, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Merged TTT Long Story. Approach Me and ChocolateBrownieBoy have created a new science fiction/black comedy series Planet of the Jellyfish!. Since the show involves frequent use time machines and sexual innuedos (stuff that you like), can you write a few episodes We don't want to do all 128 of them......You have been a bit inactive lately, I'll be patient on your response. Thanks. '-Woah. That's a bit too much.' 14:26, April 23, 2016 (UTC) I'm Going Ahead... Since you never said anything about going solo for The Kelp Issue 17, I'll go ahead and revive my coloumn on it. ' Shelly (M | | ) ' 23:36, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Successful Request You are now an administrator, congrats! Chat I know you don't like it anymore, but just for this one time. -Squidnerd Vandal Jdude21 keeps vandalising more info at User blog:PlanetofLinux/Warning over new vandaliser A request Could you please block FlyingDutchmen? Or at least give him a warning? He keeps making useless, spam-like edits on mulitple articles and even admitted it, check out his blogs. I'm currently undoing most of his edits. White Chocolate Supreme (talk) 13:16, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Dutchmen is annoying but he is not in breach of the rules I DON'T NEED SAFETY GLOVES CAUS I M HOMR SIMP (talk) 14:40, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :What? He was spamming. Isn't spamming not allowed? White Chocolate Supreme (talk) 14:10, May 18, 2016 (UTC) How was that spamming? I DON'T NEED SAFETY GLOVES CAUS I M HOMR SIMP (talk) 14:41, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Update Dutchmen is badge farming he has made useless caregories GTH anyone.... Also delete The shortest page eva it is just some spam by Jack I DON'T NEED SAFETY GLOVES CAUS I M HOMR SIMP (talk) 06:55, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Kasuko doesn't exist It was my misspelling of Kasoku. Also, Kasoku made a blog explaining how they aren't Fanon. I'm not 100% sure they aren't lieing, but you should probably exercise some caution before banning them.